All or Nothing
by ashleymac
Summary: Baley song fic


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.**

**A/N: Don't laugh at me I used to love boy bands and I'm sure some of you liked them just a little bit. Anyway for those of you who read my other fics well just keep waiting I'm having a small problem with getting inspired to update so yeah. Sorry? Oh and I'm sorry ahead of time if this totally sucks. Anyway I hope you like this...**

* * *

**I know when he's been on your mind**

**That distant look is in your eyes**

**I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over**

**It's not the way I choose to live**

**And something somewhere's gotta give**

**A share in this relationship gets older, older**

Brooke walked into the living room to see her girlfriend, or who she considered to be her girlfriend staring off into space. They had been dating for about six months now. Haley and Nathan had decided to end things when she had come home from the tour. The love they thought was there just wasn't any more and they both knew they wouldn't last anyway. High school marriages just don't work out. But that didn't mean Haley missed him any less and Brooke knew that. She knew that in some way Haley would always love Nathan. She loved and hated him for that all at the same time. He had been Haley's first love. Hell he'd been her first everything. And now he was gone, dating other people, moving on with his life. That should be expected though because so was Haley.

"Whatcha thinking about Baby?" Brooke asked jarring Haley from her thoughts.

"Nothing," Haley answered softly.

It was a lie Brooke knew it was a lie. She could tell by looking at the girl she was thinking about him. She could always tell. She always had that same look and gave the same answer when she was. "Nothing." Well in Brooke's opinion that's all he was. How he could have ever let Haley go always blew her mind. _Why can't she just let him go and let us move on?_ Brooke thought sitting down by the other girl.

**You know I'd fight for you but how can I fight someone who isn't even there**

**I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair**

"You still miss him." Brooke said as more of a fact than a question.

"Yeah I do," Haley answered looking at her hands, "I'm sorry."

"Aww bunny, don't be." Brooke said pulling the girl to her. _I could kill him for doing this to you. But how can I, he doesn't even know he is. He's moved on and assumes you have too._

"But I am, Brooke. I'm just glad that you're so understanding."

Brooke smiled and continued to hold her. _I try Haley. I try so hard but I want so much more from you. I need so much more._

**Cuz I want it all**

**Or nothing at all**

**There's nowhere left to fall**

**When you reach the bottom it's now or never**

Brooke walked over to open the passenger door for Haley. They had now been dating for 8 months. If that's what you want to call it. They had gone on dates, kissed, cuddled, and Brooke thought of Haley as hers. But she still wasn't sure exactly how Haley felt about her or what she wanted.

_Tonight I'm going to make this official...it's now or never. If I don't do it now I never will._

**Is it all**

**Or are we just friends**

**Is this how it ends**

**With a simple telephone call **

**You leave me here with nothing at all**

"Brooke, this is so beautiful. Thank you so much for tonight," Haley said as the girls walked on the beach holding their shoes so their feet could feel the sand and the water.

"My pleasure, Hales," Brooke smiled back with all the love and admiration she felt showing through her eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can. You can ask me anything, you know that." Haley said as they kept walking.

"What are we doing? What do you want from me?"

Haley stopped walking not sure exactly how to answer the question. "I'm not sure exactly what you mean Brooke."

"Well we've been dating or whatever for 8 months now. I consider you my girlfriend but I'm still not sure where you are on things. Are you my girlfriend or are we just friends?"

"You consider me your girlfriend?" Haley asked slightly shocked but smiling shyly.

"Umm yeah I do. But I'm fine with just friends if that's what you want. I mean that's why I asked you."

"Hmm let's see," Haley said putting her index finger on her chin to show she was thinking. "It's not every day that the Brooke Davis asks you to be her girlfriend. And who am I to turn her down." Haley said trying not to laugh. "Yeah I guess I'll be your girlfriend."

"So the only reason you're saying yes is because something like this doesn't happen every day?" Brooke said with mock hurt knowing exactly what Haley had meant.

"Well that and you are kinda hot." Haley said giving Brooke her best innocent smile.

"Oh so it's just for my body? Now I feel used."

"You'll get over it," Haley said sticking her tongue out like a 3-year-old would do.

"Well I never knew I was dating a toddler." Brooke said laughing grabbing Haley's free hand as they started to walk again.

**There are times it seems to me**

**I'm sharing you with memories**

**I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it**

School was about to let out for the summer and it was time to clean out lockers at school. Brooke had finished hers a few seconds ago and walked up to help Haley. As she got to her, she saw Haley, her Haley looking at something. She could have guessed what it was but she hoped beyond hope that she wasn't right.

She was though, right that is. Haley was staring at a picture that she kept hidden in her locker from when she and Nathan had first gotten married.

"Hey girlfriend," Brooke greeted doing a good job at hiding the hurt in her voice.

Haley jumped and quickly hid the picture she was looking at. "You're already done?" She asked as she went back to clearing out her locker.

"Yeah believe or not, it wasn't that messy. I threw out all that crap Lucas put in there a long time ago."_ I just wish you would have gotten rid of your past too._

**Then there's times you look at me**

**As though I'm all that you could see**

**Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it**

"Yeah, I remember helping you with that." Haley said with a laugh. She threw away the last piece of junk from her locker and turned to look at Brooke. Almost like she was looking at her for the first time. She then did something she never thought she would do in the middle of her high school: she flung herself into the other girl's arms. "Thanks for everything, Brookie," she said into the girl's neck wrapping her arms tighter around her.

"You're welcome," Brooke responded not knowing exactly what she had done but loving the feeling of Haley in her arms. "Come on let's go home."

Once the girls were in the car on the way home Haley spoke up. "I know I haven't made this easy for you. With the whole Nathan thing. I know you see right through me even when I try and hide it. I promise you from now on, it will be different. He's my past but you're my present and hopefully my future, too."

**Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well**

**I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell**

_I wish I could believe you Haley but you've said that so many times before. I hate doubting you. But how many times can I believe the same thing over and over again? Please just stop making these promises it would hurt a lot less if you didn't 'promise.'_

Brooke reached over and grabbed Haley's hand. "I want you to be my future, too. From now on we both need to work on it." _Well mainly you but that isn't the point at the moment._

**Cuz I want it all**

**Or nothing at all**

**There's nowhere left to fall**

**When you reach the bottom it's now or never**

**Is it all or are we just friends**

**Is this how it ends **

**With a simple telephone call**

**You leave me here with nothing at all**

Brooke and Haley had gone two months without any major drama. All of their friends and family knew they were dating and supported them for the most part. However, the closest to the situation felt that Brooke cared much more for Haley and that Haley was going through a phase.

_I can't believe he's with her. Doesn't he get that if they didn't work the first time they probably won't a second time? _Haley thought to herself as she saw Nathan and Peyton walking toward her hand in hand. _Stop this Haley. You're over him you don't care. You're with Brooke. She treats you like a queen. You should be happy. But why am I not?_

**Cuz you and I **

**Could lose it all if you've got no more room**

**No room inside for me in your life**

Brooke noticed Haley looking down the beach and followed her gaze. _Oh God not this again. Why? Why Haley? Why do you keep doing this to me? You said you didn't want him anymore. You say you love me._ Brooke shook her head and adverted her gaze back to her magazine before Haley could tell that she had figured out what Haley had been looking at.

**Cuz I want it all**

**Or nothing at all**

**There's nowhere left to fall**

**It's now or never**

Later that night the girls were at their apartment sitting watching the news. "Hey Haley, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," Haley said turning off the tv.

"Do you still love him?"

"What? Brooke you know I don't. I've told you that a million times before."

"I know what you've told me Haley, but the look on your face when you see him tells me something else." Haley didn't answer she just looked down at her hands and Brooke knew that she was right. "I can't keep doing this. I need all of you or none at all."

**Is it all**

**Or Nothing at all**

**There's nowhere left to fall**

**When you reach the bottom it's now or never**

**Is it all **

**Or are we just friends**

Brooke was busy in the kitchen making dinner for Haley, her favorite, mac & cheese. It had been a week since their fight about Haley's feelings for Nathan and Brooke was just trying to make things work for her and the girl she loved more than anything. As she was finishing up, a huge smile covered her face when her cell rang she could tell by the tone that it was Haley.

"Hey Bunny! Where are you? Dinner is ready."

"Brooke," Haley started with a somber tone. "I'm at Nathan's."

"Oh," Brooke answered.

"He and Peyton broke up and he's really upset. I have to be here for him Brooke."

"Ok," Brooke said the anger evident in her voice. "So you're just there as a friend?"

"Well..umm...Brooke, I hate to do this over the phone, but I still love him." It was all Brooke could do to keep from breaking down and dropping the phone. Haley took the silence on the other end as a sign to keep on going. "Brooke I'm so sorry. I tried but I just can't. I love you. But I'm _in love _with him." A single tear fell down the normally cheery girl's face as she sat on the nearest bar stool. "Please I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's ok Hales," Brooke said and then hung up the phone. Tears flowing freely down her face now. _You've only ripped out my heart and shattered it into a million pieces...but no big deal._

**Is this how it ends**

**With a simple telephone call**

**You leave me here with nothing at all**

* * *

**Well that's all she wrote. Lol. I hope you liked it a little bit. I know it's kinda different from most of the stuff. I know Baley is supposed to be happy in the end but yeah...sorry? Lol. I hope it didn't suck to bad. Please review and tell me what you think. -ash**


End file.
